kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-22
Summary Agni tries to question Gandharva, but the nastika seems to have difficulty remembering details of why he was in the human realm in the first place, and only being able to remember two humans he met, "Riche" and "Kupatergent", wondering if they were still alive. Agni decides that Gandharva is insane, but before he can do anything, they both see a flash in the sky. At the Eloth Magicians Guild, Ruche bursts into the office wondering why Tilda and Lutz have not boarded the transport ship, and if they plan on using her to teleport them instead. After poking a bit of fun at Ruche, Tilda reveals that they are not going to Kalibloom. Ruche questions it and points out that it was Chandra's orders. Lutz explains that it would be dangerous for him and Tilda to be there, and that he already sent an official letter to Rindhallow explaining that the Tarakas hunt their prey according to their transcendental value. He adds that since the Chaos barrier is the weakest of them all, it would be dangerous for those with high transcendental values to meet there. Cue the horde of Tarakas descending from the sky over Kalibloom... Outside the Temple of Chaos (indicated by the red sky), people begin to panic at the sight, and attempt to rush to the checkpoint. Maruna notices that the sura realm passage is much larger this time, and Elwin asks him if he knows what is going on. As Maruna decides to use the situation as leverage, Parr, Clari, and Teo approach, and are surprised to see Maruna still on the loose. Maruna grabs Elwin's ears and orders her to ask the priestess how to use the Pledge Token. He then explains that he needs to develop or else everyone here will die. Elwin asks him if he will really stop those suras, and he replies "Yes". 3-022 wtf.png|What the Hell...? 3-022 time to go.png|Time to go! 3-022 how mature of you.png|How 'bout "no"? 3-022 leverage.png|Relay this... Currygom's comment For those of you who have forgotten these details from Season 2, the Temple of Chaos lies outside of the Earth barrier. The Earth barrier prevents suras from entering, but the Chaos barrier only interferes with offensive transcendentals, so it does not stop suras. Afterword He looks like he ate something distasteful. Gandharva only says weird things when he finally gets the chance to speak up... T_T Agni is a god, and some of you are asking why we haven't seen him being unable to speak because of hoti vishnu until now. hoti vishnu was a very normal spell before the Cataclysm. Loss of existence has to do with Vishnu's problem with his current state, so this is only happening because Asha used the spell after the Cataclysm. If you look back at Episode 2-20, you'll understand. In the entire history of the Eloth Magicians Guild, the current president is the most ignored president. Since Airi became the president of the Atera Magicians Guild, some of you wondered where Ruche went. She went to Eloth. But this was the result of a proper vote, right~? Chandra arrived and only put out the fires, but didn't catch the rakshasa. Some of you complained that Teo's chest became flatter compared to Season 2. Teo was always like this. When you look at Season 2, Teo was wearing armor... Look back at Episode 2-12 when she had her armor off... and imagine her wearing a coat over her shirt. All those dots can't possibly be... The passage is open in the sky, so anything that cannot fly will fall straight down. Additions to Kubera Episode 3-22 NOTE: This blog post has since been deleted. I was going to append this to the Episode 3-22 afterword, but decided to put it in a new post because otherwise those who already read the afterword wouldn't see it! In the early part of the Agni/Gandharva dialogue, the black background inside the images and the black background around the images were indistinguishable... so I added some red inside the images. I forgot about the Eloth Magicians Guild scene which I was going to add at the last minute. T_T I thought about fixing it or skipping it and using it the next time it was featured... I added it. Thank you~ Notes * How sweet of Gandharva to show concern for his human friend(s) Leez... ** The flashback scene of Leez as "Riche" is from Episode 2-30. ** Gandharva met Leez as "Kupatergent" in Episode 2. * Gandharva is apparently suffering the effects of Asha's hoti vishnu spell, and is unable to remember God Kubera or Sagara. Yuta mentioned at the end of Season 2 that he thinks that the gods Agni and Chandra are similarly affected by the spell. * Now we know that the Tarakas are drawn to those with high transcendental values. Earlier this season, passages from the sura realm were opened in the following locations: ** Mistyshore - where Shess and Ran Sairofe (both with high transcendental values) were located. ** Temple of Destruction (near Atera) - where the three rakshasas (Hura, Cloche, and Clophe) were located. ** vicinity of Kalibloom - where Gandharva and Maruna were located NOTICE 2nd Notice regarding fan art and fan fictions This is an official notice about fan art and fanfics. If you only read the original story and don't do fan creations, then you don't need to worry about this post. I made an earlier notice about this subject, but it was a long while ago and it was too complicated, so I've reorganized it for you. Regarding derivative creations of my artwork, the following items are prohibited: ■ Mature themes - By this I mean adult-rated stories with sexual or violent content. You can use Naver Webtoon's adult rating as a guide. ■ Weakening official characters - In order to make your original characters powerful, you make the official characters weaker in your story. ■ Distorting original images - Using screen shots of an original image and transforming it to the extent that it is a corruption of the original artwork. Private content that can only be viewed among a small group (e.g. Naver Blog neighbors only): In this case, I don't mind even if you do the things I prohibited. However, if it's a closed community, you must block teenagers from adult-rated content. (This is common sense.) BL/GL is not prohibited. I've emphasized this a few times, but there is still some misunderstanding. I don't ban it, but I personally don't care for it. If you don't share it in my blog comments, then I don't care what you do with it. Selling your derivative creations is allowed on a small scale. It's not necessary to ask for my permission. The freedom to create fan art and fan fiction is important, but the rights of the copyright holder is important, too. It doesn't matter if you don't make them, but I spend entire nights and puke my guts out to work on something for your enjoyment... You really don't think I have such a tough time doing it, right? Hehe... hehe... T_T... I'm really sorry for being an author who is unable to be comfortable with things like that, but it never changes no matter how many years I've worked on this story as a professional. Some of you might think that I'm being too sensitive for nothing, but that's not how it is for me... It's really awful to have to ban someone whom I've asked to stop. I am prepared to be criticized for being too stiff and sensitive, so please give me some consideration and... don't do them. Please don't do the things I asked you not to do. Please. There are so many other stories out there that don't have a difficult author like me... T_T Thanks go to those who have been bringing questionable content to my attention, but I'm not able to check every link because of lack of time. Now that I've rewritten my official notice, if any problems occur again, please link the post that is in violation of the notice. You can leave me a private comment in the blog afterword of the most recent episode. For adult-rated artwork, use the hosting website's reporting system instead of reporting it to me, because it really hurts me to have to look at them... T_T Please keep the official notice in mind,so that myself as the copyright holder, as well as the fan art/fanfic creators, can all have fun. On an unrelated topic—Not many of you know this already, so I'll mention it here. Copying my blog to any website is prohibited. If I don't say outright that I give permission for a blog post to be copied and pasted to another website, then I don't allow it. Thank you for reading! References